Desolate
by makorralicious414
Summary: "He said that we would remain friends. He promised." After a harsh rejection and a pitiful promise from Mako, Korra's headstrong behavior deteriorates to something unrecognizable.
1. Chapter 1

**Desolate**

* * *

.

"_I'm sorry, Korra, but there's nothing between us. I didn't know I was giving you the wrong… signals. Asami and I are still very much in love."_

Avatar Korra's as strong as a rock.

She was trained by the best in her current three elemental powers, endured the freezing temperatures of the South Pole, and even faced Republic City's current threat, Amon, and his henchmen dozens of times—earning her some notable battle scars.

Korra, just Korra, is a lovesick girl.

Her cheeks flushed whenever _he_ passed by. The sound of _his_ voice caused an involuntary smile to play at her lips. The slight brush of their fingers or arms as they stood next to each other raced the girl's young heart. She was so desperate to fall out of this treacherous state.

It's unbelievable how Avatar Korra and Korra were two sides of the same coin.

"_Oh… No, I'm sorry, Mako. It's alright…I-uh-no, this is my fault. Forget everything I said. We're still friends after this, right?"_

"_O-of course! We'll always be friends. Nothing will change. I promise."_

It was terrible that they had to beg that their dynamics wouldn't change. It was horrible that he had to make a_ promise _to solidify his statement. Korra just gave weak smile after Mako's promise and said, "I promise, too."

The worst thing that came out of all of this, however, was Korra's sudden aloofness to the world around her—that is, things that did not deal with mastering all the elements and Amon.

.

Bolin was the first to notice Korra's sudden change. Before, Korra always joined in on his pranks and jokes, and even went out for some noodles now and then. Now, Korra was always training 24/7. Whether it was meditating, airbending, or enhancing hand-to-hand combat, Korra just didn't have time for the young earthbender anymore. He questioned her one day and its outcome was…

"_Korra, what's going on?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_You're not acting like yourself. You've been training a lot lately and I'm worried. Look, I know Amon's out there…a-and Mako told me what happened a couple weeks ago. If you need to talk, you ca—"_

He was cut off by Korra own defensive statement.

"_I don't need to talk, Bolin. I have no clue what you're talking about because I feel fine! I'm the Avatar! and what did Mako tell you? I don't recall anything that happened between us."_

"_What? Korra, you confessed your feelings for him, again. He kinda re—"_

"_Okay, I definitely don't remember that. Mako and I are just friends. Always was and always will be. I need to go back to training. The world needs an Avatar that can fight. See ya around, Bolin!"_

…nothing short of a failure for the young man.

.

Bolin told Mako about this, and the firebender grew worried with every passing detail his younger brother explained.

"Mako, she said she doesn't remember confessing anything to you. Are you sure it was real?" Bolin asked as his bushy brows knitted in anxiety.

Mako exhaled deeply, "Bolin, I swear to all things in the Spirit World, Korra did confess to me again, and I rejected her…again," he paused, "She honestly doesn't remember?"

The earthbender shook his head, "No, she doesn't. Bro, she's constantly training for _something,_ and she's… losing herself. Did you know she's pulling the "I'm the Avatar" card a lot now? Like that's the only thing she is?"

The young firebender shook his head in disbelief, "You don't think she's doing this to cope with her feelings for me, right?

Bolin stayed silent for a few moments, thinking over his older brother's question.

"I don't know. You should ask her."

.

And he did.

It took a couple days for Mako to figure out the best way to confront Korra. He had to choose his words correctly if he wanted to fix this mess fast.

It wasn't a shock to Mako when he found his watertribe friend performing repetitions of high kicks, solid punches, and impressive jumps around the courtyard. It does look like she's training for something, something big, Mako thought to himself.

"Korra?" Mako called out to the busy girl, "Can we talk?"

The watertribe woman's body halted to the sound of her name, and her neck reeled back to see Mako standing by one of the trees that shaded the courtyard. She walked towards her friend slowly, her mind calculating what types of punches, kicks, and jumped needed work.

"Korra?" the young girl was jolted out of her thoughts, and she realized she was now standing in front of the man that called her, "Are you okay?"

A deep frown etched its way across Korra's face.

"You are the second person to ask me that, Mako. Why do you guys think I'm not okay? I am clearly fine; I _am_ the Avatar." She finished, her tone a little self-centered and mad.

Mako gulped and ran a hand through his deep brown locks, not liking that he already pissed Korra off when his job was the opposite of that. He also noted Korra's use of her title, just like Bolin mentioned. "Do you remember anything that happened to us two-three weeks ago?"

Korra's sapphire eyes gazed down to the cobble ground in thought. After a moment, she finally answered.

"No, Mako. I don't…" she drawled out slowly, wondering why Mako was asking for such a precise time, and then it clicked, "Bolin said that I confessed my love to you or something,"

The firebender's eyes gleamed with hope, until Korra continued her statement.

"But I honestly don't remember talking to you about anything like that. Mako, we're just friends. We've always been friends, and I don't ever recall having feelings for you... No offence." Korra finished in a rush, getting a little antsy to train or meditate again.

Mako's eyes drained of hope and his brows knitted in fear. He couldn't make out words. Did he hear Korra right? That literally nothing happened between them? _She never had feelings for him?_

"Anyways, Mako. I gotta go train… The Avatar isn't pre-trained!" she took a few steps back, "Make sure you tell Bolin that you and I are_ just friends._ Nothing happened between us. Nothing had and nothing will." And she was gone.

.

The young firebender was left alone to his thoughts. He could have sworn Korra confessed her feelings to him, twice. Mako noted the distant air Korra had around her as they spoke. The way her sapphire eyes avoided golden eyes, how her body kept its tense stance, the simple tone that emanated from the younger girl… As if her were this whole new person. And there she goes again, showing off her title as "The Avatar". Mako also found it ridiculous and over bearing of how many times Korra reminded him they were just friends.

Always were friends and always will be.

_It was as if…Korra…_

Golden irises grew with more worry, finally finding the cause of the problem. It wasn't far-fetched to come to this conclusion. He's heard of these types of stories while listening to day-time radio—namely dramas and talk shows. A woman, or man, confesses their love to someone, only to be promptly rejected, thus creating a sort of different persona to elude any more hurt in the future. This persona ended up forgetting the character's love interest, creating the drama it was intended to be.

Korra's sudden 180 turn of personality, how she suddenly took interest in meditation and training instead of exploring Republic City, and how she kept denying any implications of _him and her, _only solidified Mako's conclusion. After all, Korra's change happened after The Confession (or so he dubbed).

…_Korra forgot about him_

* * *

**_Guess who's back guys? and with a new story? I am so sorry I haven't written in a while, and that I totally didn't write the sequel to Fractured. If I gain back my interest in the story, I'll try to pick it up again._**

**_Anyways, please review and fav! I do plan on finishing this fic!_**

**_Stay tuned for the next chapter!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Desolate**

* * *

.

Mako made the mistake of rejecting Korra, and he only just realized it.

It turned out that he and Asami weren't in love, not even close. As the months wore on, the two grew so predictable with each other that their passion died down. Their once lovely strolls under the moonlight succumbed to nothing more but reluctant trudges. Once joyful dinner dates ended up with one of the two being stood up. Asami drifted towards improving the Sato Empire, making sure none of her father's Equalist impurities remained. Mako went on to join Republic City's police force, climbing up the ranks with every major case he solved. The once passionate and unbreakable couple separated, mutually, deciding that it would be best if they remained friends.

Weeks after his break up, Mako pined after Korra—who still remained aloof as ever—for a couple months, until he finally gave up and admitted he lost his chance long ago.

It hurt_, it hurt so much,_ for Mako to realize that everything was going downhill for him every since that accursed day.

.

Korra celebrated her eighteenth birthday a month prior to Mako and Asami's inevitable break-up.

Korra at eighteen was astounding. Her body leveled off to show tight muscles and perfect curves. She was happy all the time, her constant training and meditation occupying said time. Her bending was reaching its full potential—airbending just a snatch away—

… And Korra remained aloof.

After Mako's confrontation about her behavior, Korra gradually drifted apart from spending time with her friends and Tenzin's family to train – muttering to anyway that asked to hang out,_ "The world needs a fully realized Avatar."_

Pema caught Korra saying this to the airbending children one day, and immediately stormed away to find Tenzin—wondering if Korra's sudden distant behavior was from the intense Airbending training she endured.

"Tenzin, dear… what is going on with Korra?" Pema demanded.

Tenzin arched an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Korra just told our children she doesn't have time for them. She's constantly training and meditating, and she _never_ leaves the island! I don't even think she realized her friends left to find their own place!" Pema exclaimed.

It was true. Asami left the island first; she bought one of the highest priced apartments Republic City had to offer. One of her goals was to rid her name of any Equalist influences after her father, and start the business anew. Bolin and Mako left after, renting out an apartment closer to the Police Station. Mako's high paying job at the Police Headquarters and Bolin's part-time job as a pro-bending instructor paid for a very decent home. Korra didn't flinch or cry when her three friends broke the news that they found their own place. Instead, she cracked a smile and wished Asami and Bolin luck.

She had somehow forgotten to wish Mako luck.

The airbending master sighed, "I_ have_ noticed Korra's strange behavior. I questioned Bolin and Mako about it before they left, and they were just as confused as you and me. Don't worry, just give her time. It must be an Avatar phase. My father will guide her."

.

And so they gave Korra time.

Bolin, Mako, and Asami visited at least three times a week trying to get Korra out of her crazed training stupor—a favor to a hysterical Pema that called regarding the issue. Mako and Asami spent little to no contact with each other at the beginning of their visits, however, as they wanted to give each other space; nevertheless, Korra was their friend, and this was a favor to Pema. They had to fix whatever was going on with the watertribe girl. Bolin noticed how little to no contact Mako and Asami made during the visits, and wondered if Korra knew about their relationship change.

Their visits always end up disastrous somehow.

It always led to Korra simply ignoring the three other teenagers, causing at least one of them to storm home in frustration. That happened ninety percent of the time.

For the other ten percent, when she did greet them, no one could miss the fact that she _always _forgot Mako. Korra would awkwardly hug Asami, and pat Bolin on the shoulder, but she never got around to having any contact with Mako. Ever.

And it drove Mako over the edge.

"What is her deal?!" Mako yelled out one night after another failed attempt to talk to Korra, steam erupting from his hands as he gripped his hair in frustration, "if she says she's fine, she shouldn't be acting like-like-_this_!"

Asami and Bolin were to his side, their eyes in a downcast. The three just got off the last boat ride to Republic City Harbor, all taking the same route home.

Asami was the first to speak out after Mako's outburst, "When did all of this happen? Something bad must've happened to Korra if she's suddenly acting like this… did Amon hurt her without us knowing?"

The firebender shook his head, "This has been happening for so many months…" Asami gasped, "and it wasn't Amon…this was after she confessed that she liked me…for the second time."

There was a pregnant silent among the teens.

"We were still together when this happened?" Asami questioned, gaining a nod from Mako, "and you rejected her twice, I assume?" another nod, "do you think you rejecting her is the cause of all this?"

At this question, Bolin spoke up, "That's what I was thinking! The very first time I asked her what was up, she acted all fine and stuff… but she completely forgot her confession to Mako. It was really weird. Bro, what did you say happen to you when you asked?"

"She did the same. She kept reminding me that we were 'only friends' and she never had feelings for me. She also kept mentioning she was the Avatar… she also had this far-off look in her eyes, like she was thinking about something else." Mako supplied.

Bolin nodded his head furiously, "Yea! She kept saying that she was the Avatar. The Avatar needed to do this, or the Avatar needed to do that… Oh, I forgot to mention this earlier, have you guys looked at Korra's eyes lately?"

Asami's brow knitted in confusion, "No, why?"

"They're getting lighter."

"What?" Mako and Asami chorused together in alarm.

"Yea, her eyes used to be a really dark blue… they're faded now… almost glowing."

"Are you sure it wasn't from the lighting?" Asami asked, not liking how much change Korra was going through, behavior and physical wise.

"I'm sure. Tenzin asked Mako and I one time what was wrong with Korra. We honestly didn't know what to tell him… Tenzin ended up saying something about an Avatar Phase? Anyways, maybe this is part of that Avatar Phase he was talking about." Bolin suggested, earning a thoughtful glance from Asami.

Mako, on the other hand, shook his head in disagreement, "What kind of Avatar Phase causes amnesia? C'mon Bo, this is really serious-"

"I was being serious!"

"—but whatever's going on with Korra, it's impossible to find out!" Mako groaned, "and I can't help but feel responsible for all this…" he trailed off, and felt a small hand on his shoulder.

"It's not your fault this is happening. If anything, I was kind of part of the problem, too," Asami smiled sadly, reassuring that her former boyfriend wasn't all to blame, "We just have to be patient with Korra. She's our best friend and needs our support, no matter how much she pushes us away."

The firebender smiled back at the heiress's words.

The three finally took in their surroundings and realized that they were in front of Asami's apartment complex. Asami bid the brothers good-bye, and ran inside the building.

.

Mako and Bolin began their short journey home in silence, thinking of all the possibilities their watertribe friend must be going through. When they arrived home, Bolin trekked his way to the bathroom to take a soothing bath. Mako immediately took a seat by the window and stared out to Yue Bay and Airtemple Island. The young firebender ran a gloved hand across his face, sighing in the process. How could've things gone so wrong so quick? Sure, months didn't pass by that fast, but for a person to change into a completely different person in that time frame? It terrified and frustrated Mako to no end knowing that Korra was pushing everyone away, and that_ she had forgotten him. _

Korra disregarded Mako's existence in a matter of months.

Letting out an exasperated yell, Mako marched away from the window that held the view of Korra's residence, changed his clothes, and climbed into bed—fully aware that he wouldn't get any amount of rest due to his jumbled thoughts. How ironic everything was, as well? Korra was the one rejected, but Mako was the one who got hurt. Korra was the one that wanted to remain friends. Spirits, Mako promised that they would… and her following words haunted Mako deep into the night, after Bolin climbed into bed after his shower, after the cars' roaring engines from bellow died down…

"_I promise, too."_

_._

The bright moon shined against the trees and bushes outside Korra window, creating abstract shapes. She laid in bed, light blue eyes tracing the intricate shadows on the ceiling. Nighttime was Korra's favorite time of day, the time where no one would dare bombard her with questions.

Lately, people have been asking her if she was okay, followed by a very distraught facial expression when she answered.

_Was she doing something wrong? Did she say something wrong? Did she miss something?_

The way people, namely Tenzin and his family, Bolin, and Asami, looked at her with sadness and worry irked the watertribe girl. It was as if they all knew a joke, and decided not to tell her.

Korra audibly sighed and turned to face the wall. Along with the weird faces people gave her, Korra felt like she was _missing _something. Something… important, something… or was it someone? Was she missing a person?

Growling in frustration, Korra sat up in bed, threw the covers off, and started for the door. She developed this weird habit of training and meditating all of the sudden and it usually happened when she thought about the faces people gave her and that missing…_something…_

Like her body forbid her to remember what was taken out of her life. Like her body forbid her to ask why everyone gave _those faces…_

A soft whine emanated from the corner of the Avatar's room that halted the girl's actions. Light blue eyes darted to find Naga woken up from her sleep, begging her master to go back to bed. Korra's jaw clenched when the polarbear dog's head tilled to the side, as if the animal was giving her own funny expression Korra grew to hate.

Ignoring the animal's pleading, Korra rushed out the room and out of the house, surprised that none of the white lotus guards spotted her. She wasn't going to train at this time of night, of Spirits, no. She needed to get out of this island, away from those funny faces that people have been giving her for months. She needed to get away from the questions and hushed talking.

Avatar Korra needed an out.

Reaching the edge of the cliff where land met water, Avatar Korra accelerated her momentum and flung herself into the deep blue currents, waterbending the currents to cushion her fall. Once she reemerged from the water's deep, the Avatar swam away from Airtemple Island. Avatar Korra's heart thumped with adrenalin and light blue—almost white—eyes shone with freedom.

* * *

**_Uh-oh, what's going on?_**

**_Thanks for the reviews, favs and follows! Please continue to review! I thrive off your guys' thoughts on this fic!_**

**_Stay tuned for the next chapter!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Desolate**

* * *

.

Avatar Korra's late night swim left her on Yue Bay.

When the young woman reached the bay, she did her best to stay hidden or unrecognizable. Upon walking past closed shops and food markets, the Avatar noticed how_ very_ recognizable her clothes were as she took in the reflection the glass from the shops projected. Blue muscle shirt, wolf pelt wrapped around her waist, the clips in her hair- she just realized that she never changed out of her daytime attire.

Light blue eyes darted furiously at the store she was looking into. There were mannequins hung around the store modeling the latest fashions, tons of fabric racked together by size. A clothing store. Perfect.

It was amazing how stealthy the Avatar was as she broke into the shop.

After a couple very precise hits from earthbended pebbles, the glass window broke—creating a sprinkle of sounds. Avatar Korra stepped into the dimly lit room cautiously and searched for the perfect disguise. Minutes later, Avatar Korra emerged from the shop, carrying her old clothes. She sported a navy blue light jacket, brown pants, boots that looked too much like Asami's, and now loose brunet hair flowing wildly in the night breeze. The woman tossed her old clothes in a dumpster as she passed by, discarding the few remaining evidences of the old Avatar Korra.

It was amazing how no one was there to witness her robbery, too.

All throughout the night, the young Avatar roamed the city and surveyed the late nighters. She saw a couple of street kids run from ally to ally, scraps of food in their hands, and scoffed.

"_How pitiful these humans are, to live in such a way."_

It frightened the young girl when she heard her own voice sneer those words into the night, but immediately forgot when a young child had the audacity to run into her.

"Watch where you're going, child!" Avatar Korra growled at the child's face, light blue eyes casting an eerie glow. The Avatar took that time to observe the child, a boy, who had soot stains and raggedy clothes.

"_How pitiful…"_

The cowering boy stuttered, "I-I'm sorry, miss! I w-won't do that again!" and scrambled his way up, running away from the furious woman. The Avatar "humph-ed" in disgust and continued on her way.

"_How pitiful indeed."_

_._

Avatar Korra trekked on the whole night. She observed the occasional hooting of gang members, the loud police sirens off to a new case, and roaring engines of Sato mobiles, and more people.

People who didn't recognize her. People who didn't give her funny faces and bombard her with questions.

Not only did the Avatar observe the citizens of this metropolis, she also looked out for any signs of Amon and his henchmen.

"I was brought here to get rid of him," the watertribe girl muttered to herself as she walked aimlessly through the park, "I need to find Amon and get rid of him. This was what I was trained for, what I was destined to do and only do."

A harsh stench of alcohol and slurred words pulled the Avatar out of her thoughts.

"Hey, darlin', how are ya'?" a man, twice the age of Korra, articulated sloppily. A 5'O clock shadow patched his chin, his clothes reeked of an entire pub, and he had a hard time keeping his balance; a half finished beer bottle was clutched in his right hand.

The Avatar didn't seem took alarmed and walked away, ignoring the man—he wasn't much of a threat. Her actions stirred irritation in the drunkard, and caused him to grab Korra's retreating form.

"I was-"the man hiccupped, "talkin' to ya, sweetie," The stench was overwhelming for the young woman, "Now, why don't ya talk to me for a while. Come over to my place."

The man moved his hand from Korra's waist to the small of her back, inching closer and closer to her behind. All the while, the man pulled the Avatar closer, lips puckered—ready for a kiss.

Avatar Korra was done with this man's advances.

A loud scream erupted in the middle of the park; thankfully no one was there to witness another one of the Avatar's out-of-character behavior.

"You dare touch me? You are merely a human; flesh and bones. You do not amount to my powers, my expectations!" Avatar Korra roared, eyes glowing dangerously bright. Her built arms shoved the man back, causing him to land on the dirt pathway in fright.

"All you humans thrive off of the scraps on the floor, like pests. How disgusting! _How pitiful!_" It was frightening how Korra's voice didn't even sound like her anymore. The man continued to quiver on the ground, beer bottle still intact but the contents spilt. The Avatar inhaled the air and gagged.

"This vile drink will be the death of you," Korra's menacing voice invaded the man's ears, advancing on the man with flamed fists; "I will make sure _I _will be the death of you."

.

"_Stop!"_

Avatar Korra's advances on the man paused at the sound of a scream. Electric blue eyes scanned the park, wondering if she'd been caught by police or another human, but found no one else in sight.

"_This isn't like __**us.**__ Please stop."_

The voice sounded much like her normal self…Us? Was this her conscious speaking?

The Avatar growled in frustration, realizing her own mind was playing tricks on her. She moved towards the drunkard again, making him with nervousness. The voice spoke up once more

"_The Avatar doesn't kill those who don't deserve it. Please stop. If you continue, you'll regret this."_

At this statement, the furious watertriber stopped her advances completely. Eyeing the man, Korra felt more pity than ever. The man was curled up on the hard path—bottle long forgotten—muttering prayers and forgiveness to the Spirits. This man didn't deserve to be killed, not like Amon deserves to be…. The woman reluctantly extinguished her flame engulfed fists, bright eyes dimming during the process, and barked a command.

"You! You're very lucky I changed my mind. Don't tell anyone about this, got that? Now leave, pitiful being."

The man immediately scrambled up, though balance very poor, and ran away in fright. Avatar Korra was left to herself one more, light blue eyes glaring at the man's retreating form. Placing a hand on her forehead, the Avatar examined herself to check if she was getting sick. Content that she didn't feel warm, as in a fever, the avatar continued on. She walked aimlessly throughout the park, but not without thinking about what caused her to stop attacking the man.

Was that herself speaking to… herself? The voice was so clear, like another person was there. And it sounded like her old self, the one so many months ago—way before people started asking those questions and giving her those Spirits forsaken faces…faces that obviously held hurt, worry, and confusion.

The image of a woman with light blue eyes, flowing brunette hair, and a navy blue jacket staring right at her jolted the Avatar of her thoughts. She was starting at her reflection from the park's fountain. The last feature the Avatar saw on her reflection was her wearing the same face everyone gave her. The one that held confusion, worry, and hurt…

Korra yelled in anger, punched at the water fountain with a fire ball, creating steam, and ran away into the night once again.

.

Airtemple Island was a buzz of anxiety the morning after Avatar Korra's disappearance.

The sentries scrambled around the land looking for clues, glaring at one another for letting such an important person slip out of their hands in the middle of the night. The airbending children were confused as to why their old friend would sneak out, _"Wasn't she happy here?" _and _"Will she come back?" _penetrating their young minds. Tenzin was too distraught to leave for City Hall, and Pema tried to levitate her husband's worries with suggestions.

"Maybe we should call Korra's friends?" Pema started, "It's possible that she visited them over night?" She looked over hopefully at her husband, who was slouched on his office chair, stress consuming his posture.

The airbending master leaned back in his seat and rubbed his beard in thought, "Yes, we should. Please call them. I think it's about time we contacted Korra's parents and my mother about her behavior, as well. Maybe my mother can shed some light on this." Tenzin ended with a deep scowl on his face, the worry causing him to look much older than what he was.

Pema nodded and kissed Tenzin lightly on the cheek, "Everything's going to be okay. Korra's going to come back… let's just hope the news hasn't caught on to this as their breaking story."

She left; ready to call Asami, Bolin and Mako for any news on Korra. Tenzin remained in his office, thinking of the right words to say to Korra's parents, Senna and Tonraq, as well as to his mother, Katara. Moments later, Tenzin picked up an ink pen and paper, scribbling furiously; the airbender hoped that this letter would reach the South Pole in time.

.

_rrrriiiiinnnggg_

_rrrriiinnngggg_

_rrriii-_

"Hello?" Mako answered groggily into the phone, his voice still raspy. He just sprang out of bed at the sound of the phone's ringing, confused as to who would be calling him this early in the morning. Somehow, the young firebender hoped it would be Korra calling, finally out of her forgetting trance, asking to see if they could spend time together like the old days.

"_Hello, Mako? It's me, Pema."_

The firebender's groggy and dreamlike demeanor changed, "Pema? Is there something wrong? … Is it about Korra?"

"…_Yes, it's about Korra. Has she stopped over your place last night by any chance?"_

"I don't recall," Mako replied slowly, "What happened? Did she—did she leave the island?"

"_I'm afraid so," _a pause,_ "I called Asami earlier and she told me the same thing. None of you guys have seen her? At all?"_

Mako felt his inside churn, "I'm sorry Pema, but Korra has never visited out place, I doubt she even knows the address. When did you guys realize she was missing? I'm pretty sure she was there when we left last night."

The firebender heard a distressed sigh, _"We only realized this morning. She left no traces of where she could be… for all we know, she might not even __**be**__ in Republic City anymore."_

"Again, I doubt Korra would leave the city. Tell you what, Bolin, Asami, and I will look all over Republic City today. Bolin's got a day off from teaching, and I'll just call Lin up to tell her I won't be going to work. I'm sure Asami can take a day off, too." Mako was now leaning against the wall, a gloveless hand tangled in his dark tresses.

"_Oh Mako! You don't have to go through all that trouble!"_

The boy insisted further, "Pema, this is Korra we're talking about! She's my—I mean, our best friend. We'd do anything for her. Maybe this is our chance to see what's really going on."

A long paused occurred until finally, _"Alright. Thank you so much, Mako. Please tell my thanks to Bolin and Asami, as well. We just need to get Korra back. I'm afraid that since it's been a long time since she left Airtemple Island, there's the possibility of her getting hurt or captured by Amon and those chi-blockers."_

The firebender's golden eyes hardened with the mention of Amon and the chi-blockers. He had forgotten about their presence since Korra's transformed manners … as if they were on hiatus, "I'll make sure to search every crack and hole in this town. I won't hesitate to take down chi-blockers if they did have the nerve to get Korra. Just don't worry, I will get Korra back." Mako stressed his final statement.

"_Again, thank you, Mako. I'm sure you'll get Korra back to us. Good-bye."_

"Good-bye."

Mako placed the phone back on the receiver. Sighing, the young man hurried his way to Bolin's bedroom. Snores erupted from behind the door, and Mako rolled his eyes, wondering how long it'd take for him to wake up his younger brother.

Knocking roughly and loudly on the mahogany door, Mako shouted, "Bo, wake up! It's an emergency!"

The firebender heard rustling and a faint, "What do ya want, Mako? I have a day off! Meaning I get to sleep in!"

A tinge of guilt found its way in Mako's conscience, "I'm sorry, Bo, but your day off's kinda cancelled."

"What do you mean kinda cancelled?!"

"It's an emergency. Korra's missing."

Not a minute after Mako's statement, Bolin flung open his bedroom door, already dressed. Mako could only gape at his brother's lightning fast speed. Arching a brow, Bolin retorted, "C'mon, bro. We got an Avatar to find."

.

Tenzin heard the faint sounds of his wife conversing with Mako. He didn't pay much attention to the call, however, as he read over his letter for the tenth time in a row. It seemed to supply just enough information to the recipients; enough for them to leave the South Pole. Looking over the letter one more time, Tenzin folded the paper and sealed it in an envelope.

_Dear mother, Senna, and Tonraq, _

_ I am sorry to notify you through letter, but it was best for me to explain in written word rather than verbally. Senna and Tonraq, your daughter is fine, her bending is reaching new heights, but I'm afraid she is experiencing… change. Korra's once outgoing behavior has changed drastically all of the sudden. She has stopped leaving the island and doesn't bother to communicate with anyone, not even her newly found friends. Our current threat, Amon, does not seem to be the cause of the problem. May I ask if this happened in the past? Mother, do you happen to know what's going on? Is it a phase all Avatar's much go through? I do not recall father ever going through this type of detachment, but then again, I could be wrong. I ask of you three to visit Republic City as soon as possible; maybe your presence can help Korra. _

_-Tenzin._

* * *

**_Oh dang! Things are starting to happen!_**

**_Thank you so much for the reviews! Please keep them coming! Please!_**

**_Also thank you for the favs and followers :) I appreciate it so much._**

**_Stay tuned for the next chapter!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Desolate**

* * *

Not even thirty minutes after Pema's call, Asami received another call but from Mako and Bolin. She wasn't surprised when they asked for her to take a day off from the Industry to find their missing friend.

"_Sorry for the short notice, Asami, but since Pema said she called you earlier…"_

"_Oh, don't worry about it, Mako. Korra finally left the island after so many months doing who-knows-what. Let's make sure we get her back in one piece. I'll just call up the office and tell them I'm taking a personal."_

"_Thank you so much. We'll come by in twenty minutes; is that okay?"_

"_Yea, that's perfect! See you!"_

"_Mmm, bye."_

It felt good to finally talk to Mako so easily again, Asami thought when she hung up. They broke up half a year ago, and they seemed to be moving on in a good pace. It didn't hurt anymore when Mako constantly fussed over Korra; the young woman finally realized that maybe those two were meant to be together. It was obvious that the firebender and the heiress weren't. Regardless, if Korra kept her distance from Mako—from everyone—there wasn't going to be a happy ending to all of this.

Asami walked out of her apartment complex twenty minutes after Mako hung up. Just as expected, Bolin and Mako were there standing around in front of the building entrance. The two didn't notice Asami leave the building, for they had their backs turned to the door.

"Did you guys establish a plan to find Korra?" Asami asked, causing the brothers to jump from the sudden voice. The heiress had a hard time keeping the smile off her face.

Bolin turned around and greeted the woman, "Hey, Asami! No, not yet. Mako and I were just thinking about that."

"We should probably look around the Pro-bending arena. That's one of the only places Korra's really gone to since her time here." The girl suggested, green eyes gleaming with hope.

Bolin snapped his fingers, "Yea, that's a great idea! Maybe Korra went there to take some time off. Hey, Mako? Do you think we should look there first?"

The firebender finally spoke up, "Yea, that's the only place we got right now," Mako stayed walking away from Asami's apartment complex, "C'mon, we're pretty far from the arena. There's a shortcut through the shops and markets; we can take that."

Bolin and Asami nodded at Mako's retreating form and jogged to catch up to the young man.

.

Korra woke up at the base of Aang Memorial Island. The waterbender sat up, rubbing her head in a dazed manner. Light blue eyes looked up and traced the details of the statue before her, recalling how she ended up there.

After the young woman ran away from the park in a rage, thanks to that accursed reflection of hers, she ended up taking another swim in Yue Bay. Instead of simply diving into the currents, the avatar bended the particles with all her might. Creating an icy platform, like a boat, beneath her, Avatar Korra manipulated the currents. Sharp tendrils of water shot up from the deep, pushing the icicle boat to an uncharted destination. It was idiotic to waste precious energy like this, the woman argued in her mind, but she needed to get rid of the pent up anger.

She continued on her ferocious use of skills until she felt drained of all her anger. The avatar felt a strong tug on her body when her anger died down completely; a tug that reached out for her soul, her spirit. Korra gently waterbended her icicle boat to the direction of the tug, and was faced with the massive sculpture of her past life, Avatar Aang. She rowed on to the memorial, and stayed there, falling asleep in the process.

"Did you call me here last night?" Korra asked the statue, fully aware that she wasn't going to get an answer.

Light blue eyes perked up at the sound of her voice. It wasn't the gruff, malicious, and arrogant voice from last night; from when she sneered at the homeless boy and drunkard. Her voice was normal; it flowed freely and gently from her mouth. Korra spoke again, to test if she were hearing things.

"Okay, so my voice… last night was just… weird…_I _was weird…" the young woman trailed off to herself and looked back up to the statue, "A-Aang, I don't know what's going on. Lately, people have been treating me… differently. It's been going for almost a year, but it's happening more than usual. Bolin, Asami, Tenzin and his family keep asking me what's wrong, but nothing's _happened! _Did I miss something?

"I-I also feel like I'm missing something, Aang. Just…. Something very important to me… and... ugh!" Korra's fists balled up at the thought of that missing something, a terrible habit that ended with her constantly training and meditating, "I'm always training and meditating when I think about it! I have no idea what's going on! Last night was just… _not me_. I almost killed someone. Spirits! Look at my clothes!" The young girl pulled at the sleeves of her navy blue jacket, "I stole these! I don't know what's going on! Please help me!" Korra's voice rang throughout the island, the desperate tone reverberating.

The Aang statue continued to show no signs of spiritual life.

Korra deeply exhaled and turned away from the figure. Airtemple Island was in the young girl's field of vision and she just realized how terrified or elated the family must've been when they realized Korra wasn't in her room or training at the courtyard.

"I should probably head back…" Korra whispered to no one in particular. Turning around, blue eyes darted to observe her former life, "Aang, call me again soon. I know it was you who called me last night. Just… talk to me next time, please."

Korra jogged towards the edge of the island and jumped into the water, like she did when she left Airtemple Island. As Korra swam towards her current home, she could only think about being bombarded with questions and funny faces once again.

.

Mako, Bolin, and Asami were walking through the shops and markets, hoping that this detour would take them to the Pro-bending arena the fastest. As they walked by, Bolin was the only one to notice the distraught crowd surrounding a very angry shop owner.

"Mako, Asami, what's going on over there?" Bolin called over to his brother and friend, curiosity taking over him. Mako and Asami turned to the earthbender and followed his line of vision, a surprised and amused look on their faces. The shop owner had a dustpan in one hand and broom in the other, constantly motioning towards the shards of glass at the front of his store. The three looked at each other and decided to check it out.

"Who did this? Do you know how much it's going to cost for me to replace this window!?" the owner exclaimed.

"Sir, calm down. We just called the police. They'll be here soon. Did someone break in?" A young woman asked.

The shop owner made a face before exclaiming, "Of course someone broke in! One of my most expensive boots is missing, along with a newly imported watertribe jacket! This person honestly doesn't know how to cover his tracks," the man motioned to the glass, "the least they can do is not break my window!"

Mako, Asami, and Bolin were now to the front of the crowd, observing the mess. Shards of glass littered the sidewalk, and the mannequins displayed on the window sill were on the floor. From what Asami could see, massive amounts of clothes were littered inside the dainty store—as if someone was actually looking for something good to wear rather than steal a bunch of things.

"The guy said watertribe jacket…" Bolin muttered to Mako, "Do you think…?"

Mako's gold eyes hardened at the implication. Korra would never go so far as to break into a store, let alone steal a jacket, Mako thought, but still… strange how it happened the same night Korra left the island…

"I don't know, Bo, maybe, but we shouldn't jump to conclusions. We should probably get out of here before any of my co-workers at the station show up." Mako said in a hurry, and promptly left the scene. Bolin agreed and called over to Asami so they can leave.

The three teenagers continued on their walk to the arena, until a tinge of blue caught Asami's eye. The young heiress stopped walking and turned to see what had caught her eye more clearly. Green irises widened at the sight of very familiar clothing hanging over in a dumpster. The light blue, sleeveless shirt, dark brown wolf pelt, and baggy pants were enough evidence to the young heiress to know that Korra was around the shops last night. It was also enough evidence to strike horror in the young woman's mind. Why were her clothes in the trash? Was that on purpose? Was she the one that broke into the shop and stole the clothes?

_Did someone hurt Korra in the most inhumane way as possible?_

"M-Mako! Bolin!" Asami's voice was struck with horror, "Come over here! I think I found something!"

The brothers didn't notice their friend had stopped walking at first, and continued on their way. At the sound of Asami's voice, the brothers jogged back to see what caught the girl's attention. Mako couldn't find an appropriate reaction when he found Korra's clothes in the dumpster. Bolin immediately ran up to retrieve the clothes but accidentally stepped on a cylindrical figure on the ground, causing him to trip. Brushing himself off, Bolin stared in horror at what caused him to fall. The object he found only thickened the tension the three carried all throughout the morning.

One of Korra's clips was on the ground, cracked and stained with dirt.

"We need to tell Tenzin."Mako broke the silence among the teens, his voice hushed, "Korra's probably in more danger than we thought, and looking around aimlessly isn't going to help anyone. Bolin, grab the clothes. We have to move, now."

Bolin snatched the filthy clothes in a heartbeat and rejoined his brother and friend. Asami picked up the tarnished clip and cradled it in her hands. "Do you think Korra's wearing the clothes that were stolen at the shop?" the woman asked quietly.

"I don't think that matters now," Mako replied gently, "even if she is wearing the clothes, it won't help us. We don't know what the clothes look like… It's best for us to tell Tenzin what we found."

Emerald eyes stared into gold. Asami reluctantly agreed and looked over to Bolin, who clutched their friend's clothes in his built arms. The young man gave a sad smile, which the heiress returned. The trio returned back to their journey to find their missing friend, their destination to Airtemple Island this time around.

.

"Hey, 'Nora! What's that?" an energetic Ikki asked her older sister as she looked out into the waters. A rapidly moving object in the currents caught the little girl's attention, prompting her to ask.

Jinora looked out to the waters to see what her younger sibling was talking about. Brown eyes widened when she recognized the same fluidity and movements of the object to their friend, Korra. The object came closer to the Island harbor, and the girls could finally make out the shape of the swift apparatus. It was obviously human, with a mop of dark brown hair. The human's figure was short in stature, but still built—or so they guess, as the clothes the person wore covered more of their body. The person was also a waterbender, for no other element can withstand the water's forever changing shape and can actually swim that well.

Jinora felt Ikki clutch her arm out of nervousness as the figure finally reached the Island harbor, jumping out of the blue particles with much force. Just as Jinora guessed, Korra emerged from the deep and landed on the wooden planks, her back turned to the girls. Jinora and Ikki were excited to see their missing friend finally home, but were confused to see her appearance. Korra wore an entirely different outfit; tall black boots, brown pants, and a navy blue jacket clung to her figure. Not to mention, not one of the blue hairclips were seen.

"Korra? Is that you? Where did you get those clothes?" Ikki called out cautiously. Korra had just waterbended the water from her clothes and hair, allowing her to be as dry as ever. She turned around at the sound of her name, and tried to produce a sincere smile.

"Hey….Ikki… how's it going? And uh… I found these last night." the young woman felt so uneasy talking to the airbender for some reason.

Ikki eyed much taller girl, "Nothing much… except the fact that mommy and daddy have been looking all morning for you."

Korra looked alarmed at this, "What? Why?"

"Korra," Jinora butted in, "You ran out sometime last night. Don't tell us you didn't expect to be caught."

"I... uh.." the avatar couldn't form an intelligent response, "Well it was just _one_ time!"

Jinora crossed her arms at this, "It's been around nine months since you left the island, Korra. We were so scared that you left forever. Mom even called Asami, Bolin, and Mako to see if you visited them."

"_Who?"_

The airbending girls didn't expect to hear this from their older friend. The two glanced at each other with confusion and worry. What did she mean by "who?"

"Ya know, Asami, Bolin, and Mako?" Ikki started, "Your friends? They're always over here trying to hang out with you. Asami's the really pretty girl with long hair Meelo loves to play with; Bolin's the funny one with—"

"No, no, I know who Asami and Bolin are, but who's… Mako? I swear I've never heard of him before."

Jinora's jaw dropped, "Mako's the guy you've been going crazy over ever since you came here! How do you_ not_ know him? He's here almost _every night_! _With_ Bolin and Asami!"

Korra's blue eyes narrowed at the girl's statement. She swore that there were only two people that came here to visit, and that was Bolin and Asami. Never had she heard of this Mako person, ever.

"Alright, you two. Stop messing around. I'm pretty sure only Asami and Bolin come over… even though I don't really talk to them…" Spirits, Korra was getting really antsy for some reason, "Mako's probably one of your make-believe friends. Now if you excuse me," Korra sauntered past the children, "I need to go train."

"You're not going to eat? Or even say hi to mommy and daddy?" Ikki exclaimed, grey eyes casting with more worry.

Korra only waved a hand and said, "Don't worry! I'll eat when I feel like it! This Avatar's gonna train! Do me a favor and tell your parents I'm okay!"

.

"This is bad…" Ikki heard her sister mutter, "This is really bad. Ikki, she was serious when she didn't recognize Mako's name."

"Did you see her eyes? They're not the same blue anymore." Ikki replied back.

Jinora and Ikki stared at Korra's back until it was just a speck. It was good that their friend finally came home from her nocturnal adventure, but she was becoming unrecognizable with each passing day. Though the new clothes seemed to look very good on the young Avatar, the airbenders felt awkward to see her without the wolf pelt and hair clips. Korra's once quick wit and friendliness was replaced with a great amount of aloofness. The girls didn't miss the uneasiness Korra possessed when they started to speak to her.

"'Nora, I'm going to find mommy and daddy to tell them Korra's back." Ikki said. Jinora nodded and turned to look at Yue Bay to ease her mind.

Jinora was surprised, once again, to see Mako, Asami, and Bolin rowing towards the island. The brothers rowed while Asami held a pile of blue fabric in her lap. As the boat got closer, Jinora observed the three friends' look of dismay and stress. The airbender caught Asami stare and couldn't miss Asami's sudden death grip on the fabric in her hands; it just hit Jinora that those were Korra's old clothes. The trio finally reached the island harbor, and was greeted by the airbender.

"Hi you guys, I have awesome news, but—"the girl was cut off by Mako's question.

"I'm sorry Jinora, but we're in a hurry right now. Can we speak to you father by any chance?"

"Wait—"

"Yea, I'm sorry 'Nora," Bolin petted the girl's head affectionately, "but it's an emergency. I'm sure you heard about Korra."

"Of course, but you need to listen—"

"We also need to speak to your mother." Asami walked passed, doing her best to hide the dirty clothes from the girl.

Jinora's patience wilted with every word the teenagers said, until she finally snapped.

"_Korra's back! She just got back here!"_

At this news, the trio whipped their head around to question the little girl further.

"What? When did she get back?" Mako demanded, his gold eyes veiled in relief.

Jinora thought for a moment and said, "Not even an hour ago. Ikki and I were out here by the docks, and we saw her jump up right from the waters! She had really weird clothes on…"

Asami perked up, "What do you mean? Was she wearing… boots and a new jacket?"

Jinora nodded furiously, "Yea! She was! And new pants… she had her hair down and everything. She doesn't even look like herself anymore."

"Well, where is she?" Bolin asked excitedly, "We need to make sure she's okay. She had us so worried..."

Jinora's demeanor changed, "She went back to training. B-before you guys go, I have to tell you what happened while Ikki and I questioned her. Korra's not herself anymore.

"She had a hard time trying to tell us where she went last night, why she went out, and how she even got the new clothes! I highly doubt she brought money with her… We told her how worried mom, dad, and you guys were, and she got really nervous. But here's the thing—"

The young airbender's story was cut off by Mako's voice. "I need to talk to her. You said she went back to training?"

"Yea, but I didn't—"

Mako walked briskly from Jinora, Bolin, and Asami, apologizing on the way, "I'm sorry, but I have to make sure what's going on with her. She's been ignoring me long enough." And he was gone.

Jinora sighed in distressed and turned to the remaining teens, "Mako's going to be for a big surprise."

Bolin and Asami shot a quizzical glance at the shorter girl, asking her to elaborate.

Reluctantly, Jinora continued on with her story, "When Ikki and I told her you three were worried, she got really confused. We thought she didn't understand who you guys were and we tried to explain, but she—Bolin, Asami, Korra doesn't remember Mako. At all. She knows you two, she knows Ikki and I, she knows mom and dad, _but not Mako_."

.

Mako walked towards the courtyard, his red scarf fluttering in the breeze. His gold eyes brightened at the sight of his friend/crush. Korra punched and kicked at the air, small puffs of wind emanating for her fists and feet; she was finally coming closer and closer to airbending. It's been a long time since the two had a one-on-one conversation, the firebender also thought. He had high hopes of finally solving Korra's problem. High hopes of knowing what had caused her distant behavior. He only hoped that he wasn't the one truly at fault.

"Korra?" Mako felt a sense of déjà-vu come over him, "Can I talk to you?"

What had surprised the young man was Korra's reaction to his voice. Korra's fluid posture turned ridged. Her now long flowing hair seemed to show her uneasiness. Light blue eyes darted around the courtyard to find the source of the noise. Mako's brows knitted in confusion, wondering why Korra was acting like a lost animal.

"Korra? You alright?" Mako advanced towards the confused girl until he was face to face with her, "You look really lost. Did you sleep last night?"

Mako took that opportunity to take in Korra's looks; tall black boots, new brown pants that seemed to fit nicely on her legs, a fitted navy blue watertribe jacket, and loose brunette hair. Gold eyes finally traced up to observe Korra's face, and her expression stirred fear in him.

Light blue eyes were narrowed into slits and her strong watertribe jaw tightened with annoyance.

"Uhh…" Mako wanted to slap his face in stupidity.

"How do you know my name?" Korra demanded harshly. Mako's brows knitted once again and tilted his head. "Why are you here?"

"How can I not know your name? Korra, we've been friends for a long time. I'm here to make sure you're okay. Now, are you okay?" The firebender insisted.

Korra shook her head and pointed an accusing hand in front of the young man's face, "I don't ever recall being friends with you, and why do you have to know my well-being?"

Mako felt his temper rise with Korra's "innocent" charade, and placed his hands on the shorter girl's shoulder to emphasize his reason to be there, "Okay, Korra. This game has gone on for too long. Why don't you answer my question? I've been worried all morning before of you, and this is how you treat me?"

"I can treat you any way I want! I am the Avatar!" The young woman's anger flared dangerously.

Mako retorted as quick as lightning, "You're not just the Avatar, alright? Now quit the act! You know me as much as I know you, now tell the truth. What happened last night?"

Avatar Korra only growled in response, "I am not telling you, because I don't know you!"

"What in Spirit's name are you talking about? You know me! Fine, let's recap here—my name's Mako."

The firebender was shocked to see Korra's face contort with confusion rather than anger. Her shoulders seemed to slump underneath his gloved hands. Light blue eyes glinted brightly at the young man. Mako felt his stomach churn, an indication that something bad was going to happen. Nothing would ever prepare the firebender when he heard Korra's response.

"_I am sorry, but I've never heard of you before."_

* * *

**_Whoa man! That was a long chapter! _**

**_Thank you all for the lovely reviews! Please keep them coming! Tell me what you think's going to happen in the next chapter!_**

**_Thanks for the favs and follows, too! _**


	5. Chapter 5

**Desolate**

* * *

"_I'm sorry, but I've never heard of you before."_

Officer Mako, former firebender of the Fire Ferrets, was a good boy.

He was a hard worker, and cared deeply for others. Though he had limited education, Mako was intelligent in his own way, and always solved problems better and quicker than most. The young man gained a career and found life-long friends because of his determination and friendliness.

Mako the orphan, member the Triple Threat Triads, was a terror.

He created a hard shell around him so older gang members wouldn't pick on him as much. He cheated, stole money, ran numbers across town to help his gang any way he can, and all for dainty yuans and to get a roof over his miserable little head. He learned to bend lightning for the underlying motive of killing anyone that hurt his little brother, Bolin.

Amazing how a simple event could bring out the worst or the best in Mako.

"_K-Korra, you're joking right? Because now isn't the time."_

"_No, I'm not joking. I'm really sorry, but I don't recall being friends with you."_

"_You're being serious right now, aren't you? This isn't your way at getting back at me when I rejected you?"_

"_Rejected? By you? I just met you!"_

"_No, you didn't! We've known each other for a year and a half. C'mon. Tell me you're just ignoring me because you're mad. I'm sorry I hurt you, just please talk to me again!"_

"_W-what? Okay, you need to calm down. Listen, I have to get back to training. You can stick around the island; maybe we can talk again after I'm done."_

Mako didn't stick around Airtemple Island like Korra suggested. Instead, he marched all the way to the docks and waited for the ferry to take him back to the main land, leaving Bolin and Asami with the boat. So many thoughts raced in the firebender's mind as he sat during the ride. Why didn't Korra remember him? Did she choose not to remember him? Was this somehow his entire fault? It's been almost a year since she acknowledged his presence; Mako should've expected all of this.

The abrupt lurch of the ferry brought Mako out of his thoughts, and he realized he was back at the main land.

The firebender's walk home was quiet and melancholy. Of course he should've expected all of this. Korra's aloof behavior gradually got worse and worse through all those months; her secret city-wide adventure last night –plus the stolen clothes—were enough proof that she changed. Her only greeting Bolin and Asami during the visits finally made sense to the man—Korra associated with only the people she knew.

Mako didn't bother to make any dinner or take a relaxing shower when he reached the apartment. He only hoped that Bolin stayed at Airtemple Island long enough until dinner, where Pema would treat the earthbender with their delicacies. Mako ultimately ended up in bed with the radio in the corner of his room playing softly. The firebender knew it was useless to laze around, but it was his way for coping.

Bolin eventually came home with a bag full of food—most likely from Pema.

"Hey, Mako? Are you awake? I noticed you went home without me," Bolin called out softly from behind Mako's closed door, "I brought some food."

"Go away Bolin, I'm not in the mood to eat." Mako replied, hoping his younger brother wouldn't insist further.

There was a pause before Bolin said, "Jinora told Asami and I that Korra doesn't remember you, or doesn't even know you guys were—are—friends. She tried to warn you, ya know? Before you went on to find her… "

Mako felt his heart sink with every word Bolin said. So people other than himself knew Korra has wiped his existence from her memory. _Great._

"Bo, I don't want to talk about it," Mako hoped he wasn't being too harsh with his tone, "Just leave the food in the kitchen. I'll eat when I feel like it."

"Mako, please don't stay like this forever. We'll get the old Korra back. Tenzin said that Master Katara, Avatar Aang's wife, and Korra's parents are going to be here in a couple days. They'll think of a way to get our girl back."

The firebender could basically hear the huge smile form on Bolin's face as he spoke. Mako grumbled to the earthbender to leave him in peace, and buried himself underneath the covers. Bolin finally gave up and retreated to somewhere else in the apartment, allowing Mako to be consumed in sleep.

.

To say that Korra had a stern talking to after her return was an understatement.

After Ikki notified her parents of the Avatar's come back, said Avatar found herself dragged by a furious Pema and Tenzin to an office on the other side of the Island. The elders bombarded her with questions like, _"What in Spirit's name where you thinking?"_, "_Were you even thinking at all? Do you know how long it's been since you went out?", "We were so worried about you, Korra. Can you blame us? "What if Amon captured you?"_ Following that was the actual lecture.

Korra was lectured so much that she forgot all about that "Mako" person earlier that day.

She was also forced to change back to her old outfit.

Two days after Korra's intense lecturing and questioning, Katara, Senna, and Tonraq arrived, bringing with them traditional Watertribe trinkets to cure Korra's sudden change. The three were at a loss when they read Tenzin's letter for the first time. The only thing Senna and Tonraq could think of was their baby girl was home sick; Katara pondered on for the whole day and decided it would be best to see her former student's behavior in person rather than assume from the text.

At first, the young woman was shocked to see her parents and favorite mentor standing in the living room, but she then moved awkwardly to hug them, trying her best to calm that unexpected nervousness in the pit of her stomach as she made contact with another being. Senna and Tonraq were just happy to see their daughter once again. The two embraced their daughter like no tomorrow, but felt her squirm underneath their touch—as if she were a trapped animal. The two brushed it off when Korra pulled away with a huge smile plastered on her face, and asked if they brought anything with them from the South. Senna perked up and ran out the living room, calling over her shoulder, "Oh, we brought a ton!"

Katara didn't miss the change in her student's eyes as she said hello to her. It was just like how her granddaughters, Ikki and Jinora, described them—lifeless and distant. Senna returned with a huge wooden box filled with the traditional watertribe trinkets, and Katara frowned when she saw Korra plaster on the same smile from a few minutes ago. It was so obvious that it was forced.

.

"Tenzin, may I speak with you?" Katara asked as she entered her son's private study.

Tenzin was reading over a new tedious document to be passed in City Hall, and was glad to hear his mother's voice calling out to him. The airbender placed the document down and looked up, expecting to see his mother's gentle face, but was met with distraught and confusion.

"Mother, what's wrong?" Tenzin asked hurriedly as he got up to escort Katara onto one of the office chairs, "Did the kids do something? Are you feeling ill?"

Katara shook her head as she sat down and placed a hand on Tenzin's forearm, "No, no, I feel fine. The kids are wonderful; they're growing up so fast… it's about Korra, actually."

Tenzin stood ridged at this, "Well? Do you have any idea why she's been acting so strange?"

"Can you tell me a couple things before I answer?" Tenzin nodded, "How long has this been going on? And was it gradual or sudden?"

"I assume that Korra's change took place almost a year ago. In my perspective, it began suddenly and then it sort of gradually increased as time went on."

Katara nodded and looked down in thought, "Tenzin, I don't know why she's acting like this. You say that this Amon character isn't the cause… Your father never went through this type of behavior, to be honest with you." Tenzin paced around in his office as he heard his mother's glum words, "but… do not worry. Have hope. It's my first day here, and I may not have seen all the signs. She'll be alright."

Tenzin could only stare with disagreement. Katara only smiled back.

"After all, we have—what did Kaya and Bumi call you when you were little? Oh yes—we have Mister Spiritual."

.

Every night, Bolin or Asami would inform Mako of their visit to Airtemple Island. Bolin and Asami were continued to be ignored by Korra, no matter how hard they tried to converse with her. Master Katara and Korra's parents were still there, trying their best to bring the old Korra back. Asami gushed about how adorable Korra's parents were, and it gave more reason to the firebender to stay away from the island; just the thought of Korra's parents brought grief in him. Bolin also mentioned that Korra was seen sneaking out again. Everyone on the island was worried at first, but soon realized that Korra came back…eventually.

It started out just like the first time she left—disappearing at night and appearing before noon.

Then as the month wore on, Korra started to disappear with days at a time. She would leave at dusk and return at dawn two or three days later. The times gradually increased from two to three to five to six, almost leading up to a full week. No one could stop the Avatar's disappearance.

It was almost impossible to catch Korra at the right time, too. No one would know where she went, or why she left for a long time. When she _was _at home, she wouldn't let anyone be in the same room as her, wouldn't eat at the same time as everyone else, and she certainly stopped taking orders from everyone.

After each return, Korra switched an article of clothing for something new. No one knew where she got the clothes from, or if she even bought them. All they know was that the Avatar outgrew her light blue sleeveless shirt, baggy pants, brown boots, wolf wrap, and clips. She now wore the same outfit as the first time she disappeared; tall black boots, fitted brown pants, fitted watertribe light jacket, and not a hairclip in sight.

Katara and Tenzin continued to search for any possible connections of her actions to the Avatar State, but were unsuccessful. Senna and Tonraq had no control of their daughter's actions, and it stirred guilt and failure in their minds. Failure as a parent for not knowing what was happening to their own daughter, or where she was going. Nonetheless, the concerned parents continued to stay in Republic City—hoping for the day their little girl returned to normal.

.

It's been one month since Mako's last visit to Airtemple Island, and he doubt Korra even noticed.

In that month, it was all work and no play for the young officer. Mako buried himself in police work from the first minute he got there to the last. Sometimes, he'd work through so many cases and reports that it'd leave nothing for the rest of his fellow officers. He worked so much that it caught the attention of Chief Siakhan, Lin's replacement since her leave from the force, and his co-workers; this didn't bother Mako so much, at least he was being noticed. Somewhere in the depths of his mind, Mako knew this was his way of forgetting Korra.

Mako was surprised when Siakhan called him down to her office at the end of that week, and ordered him to take a break from the police force.

"_Chief, what do you mean you're giving me a break?!"_

"_Kid, you think I haven't seen what you've been doing around here? You're working yourself to death. Take a break."_

"_I'm sorry, but I am not taking a break from the police force. There are cases to solve and people to save, especially with Amon's forces coming back"_

"_I understand that, but—"_

"_Lin Beifong would've kept me on the force."_

"_No, she wouldn't. Son, how about this: take a day off. Not a week long break or anything, but a day off. You really need it."_

"…_fine."_

When Mako's co-workers heard that Siakhan gave him the day off, they decided it would be a great chance to hang out their younger comrade. Of course, being as these men were few years older than the nineteen, almost twenty, year old firebender, they had to choose their destination wisely.

They settled for a bar in Central City Station. The bar was family friendly, and was just a good place to be with friends. It was the perfect place to bring Mako, who they noticed has been depressed lately. They only hoped that the young man would agree to spend quality time with them.

Mako turned down his friends' invites at first, but eventually gave in when he realized he had nowhere to go. Bolin was at the arena teaching a new batch of kids the rules, and Asami had to catch up with stuff at the Industry. The young man knew that if he were left to his own confides, he would eventually think about Korra and fall deeper in his bitter attitude.

.

Mako's co-workers settled with some light beer imported from the Earth Kingdom, while Mako settled with the bar's homemade tea. It was good to be around new people, Mako thought as he listened to his friend's conversation, but he felt like something was missing. Gold eyes wandered around the bar as he listened to his friend's so-called hilarious tale, until his eyes were caught on to this exotic beauty sitting in a booth from across the room. Mako's friends didn't miss his sudden loss of interest in the story.

"…and get this! The lady even—Hey, Mako! You alright there?" Ren, one of Mako's fellow officers called out to him when he realized something else caught Mako's attention. Mako didn't even flinch at the sound of his name.

The rest of the men, Jin, Lee, and Sanru, raised their brow at this and trailed their eyes to whatever Mako was looking at. When they saw who the young firebender was staring at, all they could do was clap the young man on the back and smirk.

"Well, look at that! Mako, you sly dog," Lee patted Mako harshly on the back, causing Mako to finally be released from his trace, "That girl is gorgeous!"

"You got that right, man, and what do ya know? She's sitting all by herself!" Sanru pointed out, "Wonder if she's single."

Jin was one of the more conservative men and only shook his head at his friends' statements. "You guys are disgusting. A beautiful flower such as her would never go for an older man like you, Sanru. We're not here to look at women; we're here to hang out with Mako!"

Mako remained silent at all of this, and continued to stare at the beautiful woman from across the bar. He was once again pulled out of his trace by another harsh pat, but this time by Ren.

"Say, Mako, you should talk to her!" Mako couldn't form an intelligent retort as Ren spoke, "You already looked whipped, man! C'mon, maybe she can cheer you up… if you know what I mean."

A light blush appeared on Mako's pale face at the implication, and silently thanked Jin for butting into the conversation.

Jin had a small smile on his face as he pulled Mako out of his seat, dragging him away from the table in the process. "Go ahead and say hi, man. I heard you're a real lady-killer. What's the worst that can happen?" Jin whispered in Mako's ear, and pushed the poor, love-stricken firebender towards the exotic woman's table.

Mako ended up tripping as he was pushed, and was lucky to find himself regaining his balance after correcting his footing and grabbing onto a table in front of him. The firebender doubled over to calm his speeding heart, shutting his eyes in embarrassment.

.

"Are you okay?"

Mako's hold eyes snapped open when a soft voice spoke. He bent up slowly from his doubled position and internally screamed when he realized who was talking to him. Spirits, he just _had_ to trip and grab on to _this _table, didn't he?

Tantalizing mocha skin glistened in the dim light; dark brown wavy hair was pulled back into a messy pony-tail; white and light blues accented her navy blue attire—homage to her Watertribe ancestry; Beautiful, stunning, lively blue eyes pierced gold and all Mako could think about was how it reminded him of a vast ocean after a storm.

_Funny how she reminded him of—_

"Hey," the woman's face contorted with worry and somehow Mako felt his heart ache for causing such a terrible expression to cross the girl's clear face, "are you okay?"

"Y-yea, I'm alright. S-sorry for scaring you…" Mako couldn't believe he stuttered. The girl only giggled in response, an adorable and quiet giggle, and caused the ends of Mako's mouth to perk up into a smile.

"It's alright. I just wanted to make sure you're okay… you pulled a hat-trick back there."

"W-what?"

"A hat-trick. I've never seen anyone move their feet the way you do and actually stop themselves from falling."

_The last time he heard that was from—_

"Oh, well… yea. Probending and police work can do that to a guy." Mako smirked at the woman's surprised expression. He felt awkward standing in the middle of an aisle and decided to take a seat opposite of the woman's. The woman didn't protest.

"You're a probender? And an officer?" Blue eyes gleamed with excitement as Mako settled into the seat.

Mako thought of the girl's nativity; she was probably new, for everyone knew Mako as part of the Fire Ferrets a year ago. "No, I'm just an officer now. Probending was something I did last year. Are you new here?"

The woman nodded her head, allowing a few stay pieces of brown hair to escape its messy binds. "Yea, just came here a couple weeks ago for a fresh start."

The firebender tapped the wooden table in thought, "Did something happen at your old home? That is, if you don't mind me asking."

"Just a lot of things were going on… I didn't feel at home anymore, so I decided to get my first ticket here! Republic City: a place welcome to those looking for a fresh start!" The woman gave a toothy grin, and Mako couldn't believe that this complete stranger caused him to be at ease for once.

Mako smiled back, a genuine smile, for the first time that month. At the corner of his eye, Mako noticed Ren, Jin, Sanru, and Lee gather all their belongings and tip the bartender for their drinks. Jin caught Mako's glance and smiled fondly as if to say, _"Good luck, Mako. Don't make a fool out of yourself."_

The young firebender's attention was brought back to the beautiful woman once more, and he internally winced when he realized he never formally introduced himself.

"Spirits, I totally forgot to tell you my name," the woman giggled at Mako's flustered expression, "I'm Mako."

The woman's cerulean eyes soften at the sound of his name and smiled once again. Mako felt his cheeks flush at this intimate gesture and returned her smile. For some unknown reason, every little thing this woman did calmed the firebender. A simple smile, nod, or look—anything from this woman— soothed the young man's mind, and Spirits, they just met not even an hour ago. Mako felt this certain familiarity in her eyes as well.

_The woman whose name was—_

"It's nice to meet you, Mako. I'm Taria."

—_Korra_

* * *

**_Oh dang. Sorry if I'm introducing a new character you guys! Please don't hate on her, just give her a chance :)_**

**_Also, Taria is pronounced TAR-e-ya. The first syllable of is accented really hard. _**

**_Thank you all so much for the reviews, favs, and follows! Please keep them coming! _**

**_Stay tuned for the next chapter!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Desolate**

* * *

.

Avatar Korra knows everyone's worried about her.

She knows they gossip about her in hushed voices, she knows they peer into her room or at the courtyard to see if she ran off again, she knows they give those funny faces when she isn't looking, and she certainly knows they don't trust her anymore.

_She knows._

And frankly, Avatar Korra doesn't care.

She stopped caring a long time ago. She couldn't exactly pinpoint the moment it happened, though. It just sort of… happened. Her nightly adventures always led her to either the outskirts of Republic City or Aang Memorial Island, and for one reason or another, it was always a blur. Her travels increased gradually, Korra pointed out to herself one day as she trudged her way back home after three consecutive days of being gone. The days melted together into one big journey away from Airtemple Island and no one seemed to question her about it anymore.

"I need to defeat Amon. That is my destiny. It is what I was trained to do," the woman always muttered to herself before being immersed in meditation. It didn't matter that Amon's forces and that masked man himself was nowhere to be seen in over a year; Avatar Korra needed to be ready if or when he came back.

"No mere mortal will stand up to me." Was one of the numerous phrases the Avatar would growl just at the thought of Amon returning to take away more bending.

Her meditation processes were always done in front of Aang's grand statue at the Memorial. Every since Avatar Korra's first nightly exploration and ominous beckoning from Aang's spirit, she always made sure to travel to that island incase her former life wanted to speak with her.

Aang never made contact yet.

Tonight was no different.

Avatar Korra sat cross legged in front of Aang's statue, light blue eyes shining with frustration. It's been a couple months since Aang's first call, and the young woman hoped to finally get some guidance after a yearlong turbulence of changes. The woman gripped her knees, the brown fabric of her pants rippling underneath her grasp, and yelled in annoyance.

"Avatar Aang! I know you called me here a couple months ago; I know you wanted to speak with me. It would be great if you actually said something!" Avatar Korra's gruff voice echoed, creating an even more eerie atmosphere around her former life, "I haven't had anyone to help me in over a _year_, Aang. I _know_ I'm different, but I don't know why! I _still_ feel like something is missing, but I don't know what is it! This something… I'm not sure if it's a person, a place, a memory, or me. Please just say something!"

Silence

Avatar Korra growled, borderline animalistic, and stood up.

"Fine, Aang," She spat, "If you're not going to help me either, then I shouldn't bother coming here again."

She hastily turned around and walked out to the dock of the island, her black books thumping with every step she took. Bright blue eyes shone with strife as she stared out into Republic City. An unusual irritation stirred in the young Avatar as she stared out at the bright lights that danced across the darkened sky and washing waves. The golds, oranges, and reds of the huge town trigged a certain longing in the young woman, and it fueled her irritation even more. A peculiar reasoning implanted itself in her brain as her glowing eyes glared at the city; a reasoning that tried to make the Avatar forget this longing and irritation.

_Amon is hiding somewhere in that city_

_He is planning something; something that can destroy more pitiful beings' lives _

"Pathetic," the Avatar muttered venomously, "the once feared man cowardly hiding from me. I will make sure to fix that."

Avatar Korra plunged deep into the ocean, torpedoing towards the luminous metropolis with determination and a hint of chaos. She was done with everyone's silly looks and fear of her new personality. She was done with being ignored by a certain former life, and done trying to find out what she was missing. It didn't matter anymore. Once she found Amon, her destiny will be complete and she will end all ties with the polluted world and its pitiful inhabitants.

.

Mako and Taria's relationship developed rapidly in the past month and a half. They moved on from meeting once a while at the bar to hanging out during the weekends or afternoons when Mako left from work. They exchanged phone numbers and talked late at night. The two would occasionally stroll through the town, grab something to eat, and end up at the front of Mako's apartment before departing. Taria's been at Mako and Bolin's apartment for a few times, but Mako's never been at Taria's. When their occasional nightly stroll would end, Mako would always volunteer to drop his new girlfriend at her home, but it always ended up with Taria refusing passionately.

"_No, it's alright! I can handle myself."_

"_Are you sure? I feel really bad that you have to walk home alone…"_

"_Yes, I am very sure Mako. Nothing's going to happen to me, promise! I just—haven't found the time to fix up my apartment since I moved here."_

"_Oh? If you need help, maybe I could—"_

"_Again, it's alright! Well, it's getting really late. I should be heading home now. I'll call you later, okay?"_

"…_Okay. Goodnight, Taria. Be safe."_

And tonight wasn't an exception. Mako and Taria just finished one of their many strolls around Republic City, and had gone through the same conservation of Mako feeling guilty for letting Taria walk home, while she continued to reject his offers. The two gave a chaste kiss and bid their goodbyes. Mako remained at his place, gold eyes watching Taria's retreating figure to make sure that she would be okay.

"I know what you're doing, Mako."

The firebender jumped at the piercing voice behind him. Turning around, Mako was surprised to see Asami sitting on the steps to his apartment complex, a bitter expression etched on her face. Mako raised a brow at her statement.

"What do you mean? And what are you doing here?"

Asami rolled her green eyes, "With Taria. Bolin told me what she looked like, and I had to see for myself. He's right, you know? She looks exactly like—"

"Don't." Mako interrupted Asami harshly, "Please don't."

She sighed sadly, "I-I don't blame you, okay? It must be so hard knowing the girl you love doesn't even know you exist, but this isn't fair. You and I both know why you_ love_ hanging around Taria so much. Spirits, she even sounds like_ her_ a little."

Mako ignored the statement and sat down beside his friend. An uncomfortable silence washed over the two, and Mako decided to bite the bullet.

"How is…Korra?" he asked, hoping to break the tension. Spirits, it still hurt to say her name.

"Not so well." Mako expected that; he knew Korra was becoming more rebellious with each passing day. Asami continued, "She's so unpredictable now. It's amazing how she even has the willpower to go back to the island. She knows we judge her, Mako, and she's not doing anything to fix that." Asami leaned on Mako's shoulder, hoping the young man wouldn't freak out, "and I don't think Team Avatar is even a team anymore."

Mako's shoulders tensed underneath Asami's pale cheek, "What are you saying? Of course we're still Team Avatar… we're just on…break. Yes, a very long break."

The heiress lifted her head to glare at the firebender, "The last thing we did as Team Avatar was fight those Chi-blockers… over a year ago. That was around the same time Korra confessed to you for the second time, right?"

Mako remembered that day clearly. It was a day or two before Korra's big confession that started all of this. The four of them, Mako, Asami, Bolin, and Korra, hopped into one of Asami's many satomobiles and searched the town for any news of Amon or chi-blockers. Amon's appearances were dwindling, but that didn't mean his followers were. The Team finally found a group of Chi-blockers harassing street kids, and Mako and Bolin went on a rampage. Asami and Korra joined in with a few hits here and there, but decided to leave all the fighting to the boys. The women cared for the homeless kids, making sure none of them were injured. It was a memorable day for Mako, as just the sight of those homeless kids being harassed stirred so many memories in him.

"That was a productive day…" Mako muttered, "But I don't understand what you're talking about. Team Avatar is not breaking up.'

Asami cried out with frustration, "Mako, there can't be a Team Avatar if the Avatar herself doesn't want to be around people!"

Mako remained silent as he let Asami's words sink in. The heiress continued to scold the young man for his oblivious behavior.

"We know you're hurting because Korra completely forgot about you. We're not sure how it happened, but we know it hurts. But you're not the only one hurting, Mako. Senna and Tonraq are hurting, too, and so is Master Katara.

"Honestly, Bolin and I expected better from you. We expected you, stubborn and caring Mako, to stay by Korra's side even when she forgot; even when she started to change and drift away from everyone. But here you are, dating a _replacement_."

"Taria is not a replacement! We have a great relationship going on, and I would appreciate it if you respected my life choices!" Mako defended himself.

Asami let out a snort, "A great relationship? Please. What do you know about Taria? Other than the obvious blue eyes and brunette hair deal."

The firebender stumbled across words for a response, "She uh…enjoys walking a lot." It came out as more of a question and it annoyed him, "Forget this! What I know and don't know doesn't matter right now, Asami. Taria came here for a new start, and that new start probably means she doesn't want to talk about her past."

"The fact that you can't tell me anything significant about this girl—who you've known for almost two months—is sad. Spirits, you can't even tell me her favorite food?"

"That doesn't even matter right now, Asami!" Mako stood up and paced the sidewalk to clear his raging mind. Who does Asami think she is, to tell him off on his relationship and to constantly talk about Korra. Mako pivoted on his heel to stare down at Asami, who remained seated on the concrete stairs.

"If you just came here to tell me Taria's a bad person, get out. You have no say in judging her, Spirits; you haven't said one word to her. How could you say she's a replacement? Are you _jealous_ or something?"

It was Asami's turn to stand up in a rage, "Jealous? You think I'm jealous? Mako, not everything is about you! Why can't you see that I'm here on Korra's behalf? She's changed ever since that Confession, and no one is able to do anything about it! Not Master Katara, not Tenzin or Pema, not even Korra's parents!"

"Then what do you expect me to do?" Mako yelled back, "You think I have the power to change the All-Powerful Avatar Korra? If Tenzin, Master Katara, and Korra's parents can't do anything, what makes you think I can? She doesn't even remember me, Asami. You and Bolin have a better shot at helping her than I do, so just drop it okay?"

Asami remained silent, but allowed her green eyes to glare daggers at the man.

Mako continued when Asami didn't reply, "Korra's problems are Korra's problems. From what you told me earlier, Korra doesn't even like being around people. And don't even think about dragging Taria into this, too, because she's here for a new start and I'm not going to stand around and let Little-Miss-Heiress ruin that for her."

_Slap_

Mako stood shocked as a freshly made red handprint throbbed on his left cheek. Asami stood with her right hand extended, signing deeply as she continued to glare at Mako. Her arm slowly dropped to her side and ran a hand through her dark locks.

"You want to act like this Mako? Fine, be my guest. I wasn't trying to get Taria into this, I was trying to let you know that whatever you're doing with Taria, you wanted to do with Korra. You wanted to take her out on dates, you wanted to hold her hand, you wanted to do everything with Korra, but you let your loyalty to me stand in the way. I'm at fault here, too, but at least I'm not giving up on her.

"All I'm saying is that I hope you realize how much Korra needs you, even if she doesn't know it."

Asami took a couple steps back from the still in-shock firebender and walked away without a word.

Mako finally shook himself out of his stupor and groaned. Of course he would make Asami mad with his motor-mouth. Mako shoved his hands in his pockets and trudged inside the apartment complex, deciding that he was thoroughly done with the day. He just needed some time to heal, to figure things out; He would eventually confront Korra again and try to regain her memories of him—though it was still a mystery how they were lost—and rebuild their friendship. There was no telling where Taria would go, but Mako knows that it'll be a long time before any of that will be done. He still has time to think.

.

"Sir, we've been dubbed 'inactive' sometime these past two months. Are you sure it was a good idea to stop our movement?" the Lieutenant asked the masked man before him.

The two stood in a dimly lit room, the walls bare, chairs worn, and a few blueprints scattered around the old desk that might give out at any moment. Amon stood with his back turned, admiring one of the many blueprints in his hands, a nod or slight grumble escaping his lips to indicate his agreement or disagreement with a certain layout of machinery. Dull hurried footsteps resonated from beyond the room's closed door, most likely from a group of chi-blockers and Equalists on their way to practice and assimilation back into society.

"I'm sorry, Lieutenant, repeat that again." Amon commanded as he turned around to face his comrade.

The Lieutenant replied, "It's been over a year since our last major hit on Republic City. Just these past two months, the Police Headquarters and reports have dubbed our movement 'inactive'. Are we still trying to rid the world of bending?"

Amon placed the blueprints on the rickety desk and thought for a moment before answering, "We are still going to rid the world of bending, but I learned that the best and most effective ways of getting something done is through the element of surprise.

"Just think, these agencies and reporters are spreading the rumor that our moment as inactive, when you, me, and the hundreds of other followers know different. Once all these benders think that it's finally safe to proudly showcase their abilities, we strike; we strike at multiple points in Republic City. We will be ready, but not them. We have new machinery and well trained chi-blockers; of course we will cripple those benders."

The Lieutenant nodded vigorously as Amon spoke, but came to a halting realization that a certain someone would be there to stop them.

"But what about the Avatar? We've been training in the shadows all year, but what about her?"

Amon chuckled, "I've been monitoring what our little Avatar has been up to, while you were monitoring what the Police and reporters said. According to a few of our Equalist followers, the Avatar has undergone a… change. She has an edge now; easily angered, threatens both benders and non-benders, roams the streets at night like a homeless drunkard. Unlike a year before, she doesn't need the help of those other teenagers. She's basically alone.

"I plan to destroy the Avatar. The ultimate surprise is to show that even the Avatar can submit to the Equalists. That she can be rendered powerless, and the best way to show this is in front of the entire city."

The Lieutenant pressed on, "But if you say she has an edge, doesn't that mean she's gotten more dangerous? Better at fighting?"

"An edge doesn't necessarily mean better at fighting, Lieutenant," Amon explained, "A year can do a lot, can either build or destroy a person. But just know this; we will strike Republic City as if it was a universal target, ridding those disgusting benders off the streets, away from their families. We will create mass chaos to achieve our goal."

"And for Avatar Korra? I assume you plan utter torture for the young girl," the Lieutenant asked with a hint of excitement.

"As for Avatar Korra," Amon paused to think over his words, "she will be no more in following months. Let's just leave it at that."

.

* * *

_**Holy crap, I am so sorry for not updating in over a month. School got so much of my time, and there's a bunch of exams... ugh! Please don't be mad!**_

_**Anyways, thank you so much to those that waiting patiently! I promise to have a new chapter out in the following 2 weeks!**_

_**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Desolate**

* * *

.

Avatar Korra roamed the streets of Republic City, reeking of havoc and rage. What a fool she was, to think that anyone would be willing to help her. Avatar Aang abandoned her from day one, and she felt utterly hopeless at the amount of time she wasted on that Spirits forsaken Memorial. Tenzin, Master Katara, and her parents had no power over her; they have no idea what is going on… so what's the point of ever coming back?

The clacking of the Avatar's boots resonated through the sleeping neighborhood. Not a single bedroom was lit; few satomobiles passed here and there, the occasional person walking home from a late shift from work. Avatar Korra kept walking along the street until she felt a crumple of paper underneath her boots. She glanced at the litter, and was genuinely surprised to see her name in bold letters on what seemed to be the newspaper.

**AVATAR KORRA—CHANGED FOR THE WORSE?**

That got the young woman's attention. Dark, slender hands snatched the article, and light blue eyes began scanning it:

**Young AVATAR KORRA, as you all know, has been seen with many nightly rendezvous. Could it be that she is looking for Amon and his Equalists—who were last seen almost a year ago-? Or could it be that our 'hope for humanity' is slipping towards a path? Her attire certainly changed, as many eye-witnesses recall. Our young Avatar has been spotted with a new watertribe imported jacket, Earth Kingdom inspired boots, and tight brown pants—and get this: Not a single hair clip and fur pelt in sight. AVATAR KORRA seemed to have gained an edge, as well as many odd looks—FOR MORE SEE PAGE 7A.**

Korra's face scrunched in disgust and anger. How dare those people speak of her without her consent? Page 7A… She turned the article over to realize the rest of the newspaper was missing. A low growl rumbled deep in the woman's throat, blue eyes scanning the sidewalk for a newspaper stand. A dim shine in the distance caught her attention, and she felt a smirk draw up to her lips when she realized it was a newsstand.

After running up to the stand, Avatar Korra grabbed the handle only to find it stuck. Dark hands gripped tighter and tighter, but to no avail. Annoyed glowing eyes analyzed the simple machinery, and tightened her jaw and hands out of more annoyance when she found a slot for money. _5 Yuans. _ Of course she had to pay for poorly written bundles of paper. Of course she had no money on her.

Avatar Korra let go of the now deformed handle and stomped on the sidewalk, a sharp slab of concrete and dirt shooting up directly underneath where the unharmed newsstand once stood. The slab of rock tore the back of the stand wide enough for piles upon piles of newspapers to slip out onto the street and sidewalk. The Avatar congratulated herself as she picked up a complete copy of the articles and turned to the destined page 7A.

…**from many citizens that once idolized her. "She has definitely changed over the past year," Quy, 36, notes, "There is something troubling about her now. I'm not sure if Republic City can trust her now." "Avatar Korra is someone to not be reckoned with. She has gained a sense of uncaring and hateful personality." Lee, 67, spoke moments after witnessing the woman in question threaten the elderly. **

Korra remembered that—the old woman had the audacity to touch her arm and ask if the "Avatar would be so kind to clean out the water in her house," like she was a plumber. Like she was used to chores, to do pitiful favors for pitiful beings…

**AVATAR KORRA's status on helping our metropolis is still questionable. When asked on her recent duties and works for Republic City, COUCILMAN TENZIN could not respond. Former Fire Ferrets MAKO and BOLIN, and Sato Industries Heiress ASAMI SATO— **

"_Hey! Miss, what do you think you're doing?"_

Angry white eyes snapped towards the shout, and let out an animalistic growl. The Avatar crumpled the dirty newspaper in her hands out of irritation, firebending it to ashes. The man who shouted came closer, and irate eyes could make out the official Republic City police uniform, the golden badge gleaming under the streetlights. The officer stopped a couple feet before Korra and surveyed the damaged newsstand on top of the sharp piles of rock, ashes on the now dirty sidewalk, and he sighed.

"I'm sorry miss; we have rules here in Republic City. Vandalism is not allowed…and so is missing your curfew." The officer added after taking a quick glance at Korra. He took out a notepad and pen and jolted down the fines, "I think you're lucky that this is one of the older newsstands…they cost less, but those papers aren't. I believe you owe… 300 yuans."

The Avatar was not paying attention to the man's short speech, opting to stare out in the distance and think over that name she saw on the article.

_Mako_

Wasn't he the one that came by a month or two ago and never showed up again? What did he have in connection to her…?

"Excuse me, miss? Did you just hear what I just said? You are going to need to pay 300 yuans in a matter of a week before we fine you even more and send you to the judge." The officer said with irritation. This got Korra's attention.

"What did you just say? How dare you speak to me so carelessly?" Korra's voice grew louder, making the officer finally take notice on_ who_ he had given the hefty fine to.

"A-Avatar Korra? Oh Spirits, forgive—"

Angry eyes glowed eerily under the streetlight, "Forgiveness is something I lack now-a-days. I despise all of you pitiful wastes of space. You only think of only yourself, of this stupid, insignificant town, when you all should be focusing on Amon!"

"M-Miss Avatar, A-Amon's group has been called inactive in the force as of two months ago. I-I don't think there is—"The Avatar interrupted the blubbering man, "anything to worry about? Is that what you were going to say?"

Silence grew between the officer and powerful woman. It grew increasingly uncomfortable for the man.

"I-No-Yes, that is what I was going to say, Avatar Korra. I mean no harm… please, don't hurt me. I can lift the fine and say that it was just an accident—"

"No, I don't need your pity!" Korra growled, "I feel your fear … it is…satisfying. I have not felt this in a long time… but how dare you treat me as if I am an animal, waiting to strike! How dare you!"

The officer's eyes flickered over to Korra's lit hands, and a course of adrenalin surged through his body. He was prepared to use his own firebending for self-defense, but wondered how he'd fair against one of the most powerful benders in the world.

"I-I suggest you stop Avatar Korra. Please, n-no need to hurt me," the officer stuttered when Korra's flamed grew larger and brighter. The officer backed away slowly, his own hands igniting. The officer's terrified eyes fell onto Korra's face, which was now twisted in the most sickening smirk and brightest eyes he had ever seen.

"Oh, trust me. This won't hurt. Not one _bit!" _Korra threw a wave of fire against the man's torso, but was unimpressed to realize the officer had defended himself with his own bending. Glowing eyes squinted at the man's heaving figure, thinking of a weak spot. Korra smiled, borderline insane, when she realized the man was too panicked to think. After a series of quick footwork, a slab of dirt grew underneath the man's feet, tripping and toppling him. The officer began dry heaving when Avatar Korra stood above the rubble, her hands re-ignited.

"I told you this wouldn't hurt." Korra whispered.

Before the man could react, an impossibly large and hot wave of fire engulfed him. Avatar Korra's white eyes gleamed with satisfaction when the man's pained screeches and cries filled the neighborhood. Through the flames and shadows, Korra saw the poor officer grip and roll at anything to stop the fire from consuming him alive. The screams grew increasingly louder and more terror-stricken.

And the screaming stopped.

.

"_What have you done?"_

Avatar Korra tensed at the sound of a voice echoing through the neighborhood and tore her eyes away from the disintegrated body. "Who's there? Show yourself!" she yelled as she re-ignited the flames. The Avatar's voice was lost in between the flutters of newspapers on the sidewalk.

"_What did that man do to deserve this fate, Korra? You are the Avatar, not a murderer."_

The woman growled back at the eerie voice, "I am who I need to be. Now show yourself before I—"

"_Force me? Force me into fear like Amon? You are becoming like him, but worse. Korra, you need to stop. You need help, please go back to Air Temple Island and—"_

"And what? Get judged even more?" Korra bit back at the air, "Tenzin's family is terrified of me. My own parents are, as well. Do not tell me to go back to that place, and do not compare me to that coward."

"_But look at what you've done! You killed a man, and for no justified reason."_

Bright blue eyes hesitantly went back to the now deceased body, and she broke into a sweat. Who or whatever this thing was was right. The body lay in a heap of ashes, bellows of smoke and a disgusting odor filling the vicinity. "I-He-Do not try to put the blame on me!" her voice rang desperately, "He tried to blame me! Tried to talk me down like I'm filth!" Korra paced around the sidewalk, still looking for the origin of the voice

"_Well you are showing conduct similar to the lowlifes in this city. You are like these 'filth' too, Korra. Do not put yourself above them."_

Raging white eyes glared at the voice and shot an unsuspecting amount of fire and slabs of rock around the neighborhood. Innocent Satomobiles and streetlights bent and broke from the abuse. The concrete beneath Korra's feet tore and glass behind her exploded from an impact with a sharp piece of rock.

"_Stop! You are—"_

"Shut up!" Avatar Korra growled into the night, the rage consuming her. How could this voice say these unforgivable statements? Compare her to both the filth that roam Republic City and the coward who supposedly takes away bending? "Shut up shut up shut up!" Korra flung more pieces of rock at unsuspecting Satomobiles and the sides of the apartment buildings.

"_Korra! You are losing control! You need to stop it!"_

The Avatar fire whipped the area in all directions, wondering where in Spirits name was this voice coming from. "No, you shut up!" Brunette hair flung in all directions, insane and troubled, "You come here blaming me for things I cannot explain! You did not help me! Leave me alone!

"**I DON'T NEED ANYONE!"**

Avatar Korra struggled to catch her breath as she stood on edge, waiting for a response from this mysterious voice. Fire crackled in all directions, slabs of rock and bricks littered the sidewalks. Shards of glass and the blaring of the broken Satomobiles rang throughout the neighborhood. Certainly someone would've woken up from the racket.

"I-I don't need anyone anymore. No one wanted to help me back then…why start now?" the Avatar said softly when the voice didn't retort. White eyes dimed to a light blue and the flames on her fists extinguished. Korra stumbled from the scene, wild brunette hair dancing in the wind, her black boots clacking away from the now destroyed neighborhood, not an ounce of regret tinting her soul.

.

"_Mako? Psst, bro? Wake up…"_

"_Pssst, broooo…."_

Mako heard Bolin's faint voice in the depths of his mind as he slept. The firebender grumbled when he felt the bed sheets shift away from his body.

"…Bo…lin. Go back to…sleep." Mako drifted off as he grabbed the sheets back, hoping that his younger brother would take the hint. Bolin didn't.

"_This is an emergency! Mako, please get up!"_

Mako couldn't ignore the urgency in the earthbender's voice, and a millions thoughts ran through his dazed head. Was Bolin sick? Was Pabu lost? Did someone break into the apartment? Did someone break into Asami's apartment? Or Taria? Was Taria in trouble? How about Tenzin's family? Were the kids okay? Or did Master Katara get sick? Was Korra—

_Korra_

Mako lifted his bed from the pillow and sat up, tired gold eyes staring right into green; it would be useless to go back to sleep now. Bolin stood in his normal sleeping attire, bed-head and all, but his posture screamed that something was wrong. "Bolin, it's…" he shifted his eyes to check the time on the radio, "…three-twenty in the morning. I just went to sleep two hours ago. For the love of Agni, _what is it_?"

Bolin bounced from one foot to the other, and squirmed under his older brother's gaze. "I-I can't really explain it. I was just sleeping soundly, ya know, and there was this…crash."

"A… crash?" Mako arched a brow, not amused. He thought his seventeen year old brother could handle these things by now.

"Yes, a crash. At first, I thought some creep tried breaking into our apartment, but then I heard the crash again! And it sounded like it came from outside… So being my smart and analyzing self, I went to check it out, though it did take a while for me to check…" the earthbender trailed off, and broke into sporadic pacing.

"Mako, it looks so bad out there! You need to check it out yourself. C'mon, get up!" Bolin latched into Mako's unsuspecting arms and dragged him out of bed and towards the bedroom window, ignoring the firebender's protests.

"Bolin! Let go of me! I need some sleep. I'm not going with you just because you heard a—" Bolin shoved Mako's face towards the window and was smug to find his brother speechless.

Piles of soot and burnt street signs littered the street. Broken Satomobiles, glass, and crushed pavements mixed together, effectively creating more chaos. Dozens of men and scattered police men wandered through the rubble, hoping to find no one injured and questioning the destruction. Mako's gold eyes trailed off to an imprint on the street… it was odd looking; pitch black soot surrounded a clumpy object lying on the street. Four appendages were attached to a larger, board-like object; a rounder, clumpy appendage rested upon—

The firebender backed away from the window and put a hand towards his mouth—hoping his urge to vomit would subside. Bolin immediately went to his older brother's side, emerald irises gleaming with confusion.

"Bro? Are you okay? Look, I know it's bad but—"

"There's a burnt body out here." Mako blurted out.

"What? Are you sure?" Bolin scrambled his way up to the window, but Mako snatched his forearm and tugged down harshly. The young earthbender fell onto his traumatized brother's lap, which both yelped with embarrassment. Bolin immediately jumped away and chose to sit opposite of Mako, curiosity still getting the better of him.

All that was heard was Mako's labored breaths and mumbles. "A…burnt body… how could I see that again… it was bad enough with mom and dad…Spirits, what happened?"

"Mako?" Bolin called out softly, "Mako, it's going to be—"

"There is a burnt body out here, Bolin! J-Just like mom and—Bolin, go back to sleep. I'm going to call the Police Headquarters and see if they have anything on this." Mako's demeanor changed as quickly as lightning, "What happened out there could happen again. Who or what is out there; this thing may be Amon's forces using new weapons like mini-bombs to scare us again…."

Bolin shook his head, "Amon would rather take away someone's bending rather than light a whole neighborhood on fire. Do you think one of the gangs did this?"

The firebender squeezed his eyes shut, the burnt body still fresh in his mind, "I-I don't know, okay? Spirits, this isn't good." He got up and shakily went out of the room to dial the headquarters.

The young earthbender was left to deal with his own curiosity in his brother's room. Faint shouts and angry neighbors were heard a couple stories below, and Bolin still wanted to see what got his brother so freaked out. The earthbender's ears perked to the sound of his brother's distressed voice on the phone.

"N-No, Chief… I just- has anyone reported anything to you in the past hour or two?"

"Well… it's like an all out brawl happened right outside my apartment. Bunch of broken windows, piles of rock, Satomobiles destroyed… It was like an Earthbender and Firebender went all out… and there was this other…thing."

"No, Chief, No…No… ugh, Chief, will you please let me say this one piece of information? …thank you. I-There was a burnt body in the middle of the mess. No, I don't believe he's…alive. He looked pretty cooked," Bolin heard his brother thump his head against a wall, "How did I know it was a person? Well the pile of ashes resembled that of a person…I mean, four limbed shaped sticks sticking out of a main—torso shaped pile of ashes, not to mention that headshaped—"

"I'm sorry for being graphic, sir. I'm just tired, and it was pretty traumatic. No, I don't think there was anyone else like that," Bolin heard Mako kick the wall, "Do you need me to come in now?"

Silence

"A report came in? What does it say?"

"W-what do you mean? J-Jin was patrolling my neighborhood last night and he didn't come back? By last night you mean tonight? Chief, are you sure? We-we could be jumping to conclusions! Jin was always careful! One of the best in our division! Don't tell me you think he was the one roasted out there." Mako's pleading pained Bolin to no end.

Bolin knew of Jin as the man who gave Mako enough courage to talk to Taria for the first time. Ever since then, Mako had always been thankful for the older man for giving him a headstart to recovery.

The earthbender's ears twitched at the sound of Mako slamming the phone back on the receiver, a small sob following that. Bolin got up quietly and finally peered out the window to find this burnt body in question. Green eyes widened when a group of officers surrounded what seemed to be the body, medics and other civilians trying to identify the man. What caught Bolin's eye was that one of the medics cautiously touched the man's charcoaled torso, and actually fetched out an official Republic City Police badge in the midst of the ashes. Bile seemed to craw its way up the earthbender's throat, and Bolin forced himself to be strong for his brother. His brother…Mako.

"Mako?" Bolin called out as he strode out of the bedroom, "Mako? Is everything okay? I heard you slam the—" the earthbender was rendered speechless when he found his older brother's head buried in his knees, soft sobs wracking his body.

"Mako?" he tried again, but softer, "Hey, it's going to be okay. Don't assume things just yet. It's too soon to tell."

The firebender picked up his head, dark bags rimming his eyes, "Bolin. Just don't, okay?" his brother nodded back in understanding, and leaded against the wall where his brother was crouched onto.

A silence between the brothers emerged, one not knowing if making as if it were nothing was okay, while the other battled traumatic experiences from almost eleven years ago.

"I'm going to get this guy." Mako blurted out suddenly.

Bolin turned his head in alarm, "Bro, what? That's not a good idea."

"I'm going to get this guy and that's final. It was bad enough that I couldn't take down the one who killed our parents, Bo. I have the opportunity to put this guy behind bars!" Mako argued back. Bolin made a sound of discomfort, but allowed his brother to keep talking.

"This… monster killed Jin. I owe him for helping me get with Taria, and now I don't have the chance to repay him! The least I could do is find his killer and bring him to justice… How…how could I see this happen twice in my lifetime?" Mako growled as he pulled on his hair, "I am going to find him. Find him and make sure he knows he's done a terrible thing. I'll make sure he never sees the light of day again! I'll send this criminal to the Spirit World and back if I have to, even if it kills me!"

.

* * *

_**A/N: Oh my God. I am so sorry for not updating in so long! Apparently I got caught up with more things and didn't have time to write until summer vacation started... please forgive me...**_

_**anyways, reviews and favs are appreciated! They certainly keep me motivated on this story!**_

_**Tune in for the next chapter!**_


End file.
